O czym śnią narody
by Vegsiol
Summary: Dwie krótkie historyjki, stanowiące uzupełnienie "Nieba nad Bajkałem". Każda z innej perspektywy: Feliksa oraz Iwana. History included ;).


Ciepłe, choć nie tak już silne jak w poprzednich miesiącach, październikowe słońce opromieniało nagie ruiny niepokornego miasta Warsa i Sawy. Pył unosił się w powietrzu, duszący, dławiący, wyciskający łzy z oczu. A może to nie to było powodem, dla którego policzki Feliksa Łukasiewicza były mokre? Przełknął ślinę, czując jak gardło mu się zaciska, jak piersią wstrząsa łkanie. _Nie. Nie mogę teraz płakać. Nie przy niej._ Oblizał suche, spierzchnięte wargi. Pod dłonią czuł włosy, niegdyś gęste i piękne, teraz skołtunione i pozlepiane krwią. Zawsze lubił je gładzić, śmiejąc się, że przypominają w dotyku kocie futerko, na co ich właścicielka reagowała niemalże dziecięcym oburzeniem. Teraz również je pogłaskał, żywiąc nadzieję na dodanie otuchy im obu.  
- Hej, młoda - rzekł cicho, pochylając się nad nią, prawie szepcząc jej do ucha, które wyłoniło się spomiędzy złotych loków. - Księżniczko. Nie poddawaj się, słyszysz? Nie takie rzeczy razem przeszliśmy. Pamiętasz Szwedów? Skopaliśmy im tyłki, Szwabom też skopiemy, zobaczysz. Jeszcze będziemy się śmiać z tej rozmowy.  
Dziewczyna jęknęła boleśnie.  
- Nie zostawiaj mnie, tato.  
- Spokojnie, jestem tu. Przecież wiesz, Kasieńko. - Ponownie poczochrał włosy Warszawy, a ona mocniej wtuliła twarz w polskie kolana. Jej klatka piersiowa z trudem unosiła się i opadała, płuca walczyły o każdy kolejny łyk powietrza. Umierała, a Feliks nie mógł nic zrobić. Po policzku spłynęła mu kolejna łza. Odchylił się i oparł plecami o resztki ściany zwalonego budynku, który jeszcze do niedawna był piękną, zdobną kamienicą. Z bólem wpatrywał się w przeciwległy brzeg Wisły, gdzie zgromadzona Armia Czerwona bezczynnie przyglądała się upadkowi miasta. Chmury płynęły leniwie po pogodnym niebie, pył wirował w późnoletnim powietrzu, a Polska siedział i w milczeniu głaskał jasne włosy dziewczyny. Głaskał, dopóki nagły, chłodny powiew jesiennego wiatru nim nie wstrząsnął, a sam Feliks zdał sobie sprawę, że pod dłonią nie czuje już nic. Spojrzał w dół, na swoje kolana. Ciało Warszawy znieruchomiało i z każdą kolejną sekundą stawało się coraz bardziej przejrzyste, niematerialne, powoli unosiły się z niego drobne świetliki życia, wzlatując ku nagle pociemniałemu niebu. Parędziesiąt sekund później polska ręka opadła bezwładnie na brudne, dziurawe spodnie, tam, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą znajdowała się głowa przykryta burzą złotych loków. Feliks poruszył palcami, wolno, pytająco, niemalże błagalnie, potem gwałtowniej, z niedowierzaniem i paniką. Nagła pustka pod opuszkami sprawiła, że otępienie i pozorny spokój ustąpiły miejsca wściekłości i bezdennej rozpaczy. Gdzieś u góry zagrzmiało, wiatr zerwał się, silniejszy i bardziej porywisty niż dotychczas. Tama puściła i Polaka zalała fala gwałtownych uczuć. Gdy tak dusił, dławił się nimi, gdy już prawie nimi rzygał, jego wzrok padł nagle na przeciwległy brzeg rzeki. Polska podniósł się i stanął chwiejnie na nogach. Nawet nie zauważył, że na jego twarz padły pojedyncze krople pierwszej burzy tej jesieni. Ruszył ku Wiśle, a niebo ponad nim stopniowo mroczniało, plując coraz gęstszym deszczem. Gdy już stanął na brudnym piasku, bezpośrednio przy linii wody, Praga, jej budynki i obozująca Armia Czerwona zniknęli, skryci za wodną zasłoną. Feliks otworzył usta, poruszył nimi niemo, po chwili z piersi wydarł mu się nieludzki charkot. Przemoczony, z oczami gorejącymi jak zielone pochodnie, uparcie wpatrywał się w brzeg po drugiej stronie. Wodził wzrokiem na lewo i prawo, tak jakby szukał tej jednej, konkretnej osoby, której przybycia tak wyczekiwali, on i Warszawa. _Wiem, że tam jest. Czuję go. Czuję jego aurę._ Zdało mu się, iż na plaży naprzeciwko, poprzez półmrok i lejącą się z nieba wodę, dostrzega ciemną, wysoką, wyprostowaną sylwetkę skierowaną twarzą ku dokonanemu przez Niemców dziełu zniszczenia. Polska odetchnął głęboko.  
- Iwan!  
Deszcz pochłonął to imię, zagłuszył je, bębniąc i grzmocąc o ruiny sterczące oskarżycielsko ku czarnym chmurom.  
-Iwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Ty chuju jebany, czemu żeś nie przyszedł?! Czemu żeś nie przyszedł akurat wtedy, gdy cię potrzebowałem?! Czemu tam sterczysz jak słup soli?! Zbieraj dupę w troki i chodź tu!  
Niebo przeszyła błyskawica, zagrzmiało. Pod Feliksem nieoczekiwanie ugięły się kolana, opadł na piach.  
- Odpowiedz mi! Odpowiadaj, gdy cię pytam!  
Odpowiedział mu tylko szum deszczu i rozdzierające niebo grzmoty. Sylwetka na drugim brzegu rozmyła się i znikła.  
- Niech cię szlag! Niech cię szlag!  
Polska sięgnął wgłąb siebie w poszukiwaniu śladów nadziei. Znalazł jedynie pustkę. _Równie dobrze mogłoby mnie tu nie być. Mógłbym nie istnieć._ Ręka sama mu powędrowała do paska z kaburą. Wyciągnął pistolet, załadował i przyłożył lufę do skroni.  
- Tego właśnie chcesz, tak?! - krzyknął ku Pradze.- Tego?! Bym zniknął?! Już na zawsze odszedł z tego świata?!  
Zadrżał. Czuł na skórze zimno metalu. Tylko jeden ruch palcem i zapomni o nieustannym cierpieniu, do którego, jak błędnie sądził, zdążył już przywyknąć. O rozrywającym pierś bólu, trwającym już niemalże 6 lat. O smrodzie palonych ciał i zakrzepłej krwi. O przeraźliwym huku walącego się budynku i krzykach pogrzebanych pod jego gruzami ludzi. O wszystkim tym, co się działo w nim i wokół niego od samego początku wojny. Jeszcze moment i... _Właśnie. Przecież o to mu chodzi. Im. Czemu miałbym dać im satysfakcję?_ Dłoń z pistoletem opadła powoli wzdłuż boku. Deszcz zelżał, obmywając litościwie kikuty budynków, wież i wieżyczek. Feliks Łukasiewicz powiódł po nich wzrokiem. Wstał, rozejrzał się, spojrzał na swoje miasto. Po Warszawie pozostały jedynie ruiny i zgliszcza. Oto właśnie wolność.


End file.
